In the digital pre-distortion power amplifier transmit portion of radio frequency devices, the transmit output power can be sampled at the output of the power amplifier and then fed back to the receiver output for signal processing in the radio frequency transceiver/baseband/system-on-a-chip. The sampled signal can then be manipulated at baseband with digital signal processing such that a pre-distorted version of the transmit radio frequency signal fed to the input of the power amplifier results in a final power amplifier output with low distortion properties.